Sing Me Alive
by XxToToXx
Summary: They Broke up, He'd Left to Pursue his Escalating music career around the world. She Remained in Konoha & Finished Medical School. She Hated him with every fiber of her being, he still loved her no matter what. When Pein Returns home for a slight Vacation & sees his former with an insignificant Drug User & distributor What Will be the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Sing Me Alive

Author:XxToToXx

**Summary**: When They Broke up, He'd Left to Pursue his Escalading music career around the world. She Remained in Konoha & Finished Medical School. She Hated him with every fiber of her being, he still loved her no matter what. When Pein Returns home for a slight Vacation & sees his former with an insignifigant Drug User & distributor What Will be the outcome?

_"She Says That I_

_Put My Music Before Her._

_She was Lying. Really, _

_She IS my music, Lyircs and All. _

_All My music is for her" _

_- Pein_

Chapter One:

The loud music seeped into the small room what the two people were in. Neither of them were speaking although one was calm and hiding his irritability well, while the other was about to self destruct at any moment. Some of her brawling had come out, there was evidence on the mans face. It was a bright red cut that her hand had caused when she slapped him a few minutes ago.

"As soon as the show ends i'm on a plane to America for two years," Itachi spoke, breaking the silence. "Are you coming or not?"

Sakura's mouth opened up in utter disgust as she whipped her body back to face him, but no words came out. She ran a French manicured hand through her long, slick pink hair and cursed.

"I don't want to be a part of your damn fame!"

"I wasn't asking you to."

She adjusted the thin straps on her short black V back mesh dress, the one he hated her wearing. It was the one that showed off all of her curvacious body; the semi-wide hips, nice thighs and bust, the one that complimented her peach colored skin.

His brown eyes clashed with her Bright green lustfully dramatic smokey lined ones.

"I don't want the fame and publicity, i don't want everything I do to be on camera, and have stuff held against me." She spoke.

"You mean you don't want the _dirty _things you do to be made public."

"If I did do dirt, I'd make it visible to you before i went to the tabloids," She replied, " And _who _I did it with, wouldn't ever be revealed."

There was another long silence.

Itachi leaned his slender body up from the wall and slid his hands into the pockets. " I have to go on in two minutes, are you coming with me or not?"

"I'm not."

Pein turned his head back to look at her, eyes showing the emotion only she could see. "I'm not," She said again as she brushed past him to go out the door, "Have a good show." She then opened the door.

"If you leave, don't bother about me trying to stop you."

"No, you don't ever need to bother with stopping me from doing anything. I Have someone who can." She slammed the door loudly behind her, leaving Pein alone. "I Hate you!"He heard her yell from down the hall.

Pein Grunted and made out his way out onto the stage where people out into the crowd were calling his name.

_'No Hard Feelings'_ He thought.

There were thousands of them, maybe even close to a million, screaming they loved him.

Pein could tell the way she said, "Have a good show." She didn't mean it. He knew her well enough to know better.

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

There were thousands of them, maybe even close to a million, screaming they loved him. She said that she hated him yet there she was, front row in his concert watching him like a hawk.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_for handing you a heart worth breaking_

_and I've been wrong, i've been down,_

_been to the bottom of every bottle_

_these five words in my head_

_scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_it's not like you didn't know that_

He knew what he was doing, tha song patronzied her and taunted her. It spoke about his POV on the relationship that they had. It was getting to her, he could tell as he sung it, he could see it in her eyes.

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_And it must have been so bad_

_Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

_And this is how, you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how, you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_for handing you a heart worth breaking_

_and I've been wrong, i've been down,_

_been to the bottom of every bottle_

_these five words in my head_

_scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_Yet, yet, yet, no, no_

_yet, yet, yet, no, no_

_yet, yet, yet, no, no_

_yet, yet, yet, no, no_

She said that she hated him, so why were her eyes watering? IF she hated him the way that she said a hundred times she did why was all her emotions coming up now?

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what i really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_for handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_been to the bottom of every bottle_

_these five words in my head_

_scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_Yet, yet_

_are we having fun yet_

_Yet, yet_

_are we having fun yet_

_Yet, yet_

_are we having fun yet_

At the ending, he didn't know where she had went off to, she was nowhere in the crowd. She wasn't there when they were on the way to the airport, she wasn't AT the airport either, she wasn't even on the plane. There weren't any texts or calls from her either.

_'Figured it Woudn't last.' _ He thought, as he the plan took off, leaving Konoha behind.

**()()()()()(  
**

**SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER **

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: Sing Me Alive

Author: XxToToXx

Chapter Two:

**PEIN**

_You always find a way_

_To keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say _

_To keep me right here waiting_

_If you chose to walk away_

_Id still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say_

_To keep you right here waiting_

Ever since Pein had landed in Konoha and regrouped with his old friends his day went down hill. Sure, they had thought of him enough to even have a homecoming party.

Pein was fine with that.

It was a surprise, and quite a lot of people had shown up including the paparazzi.

Pein was fine with that as well.

He'd caught up with everyone, he didn't mind the pictures or the autographs or even the crazy women that attempted to latch onto him.

Pein was fine with that.

When he'd seen _her _in all of her glory, he had somewhat faulted. Her back was turned to him, but he knew it was her. Who else in Konoha had pink hair? He remembered when he had first approached her; the main reason he did was because of her striking beauty and body. The reason he liked her was because of how hard she was to get, he loved her because of her beautiful heart, mind and soul. She was short, only standing bout 5'4 and didn't look to have grown any in the year he had been gone. Her long, slick pink hair had grown down to her waist. She still had her figure; An extra small waist, wide hips and thighs, the flat stomach, decent bust line and well-toned bottom.

She was standing talking to someone, Pein didn't know who. He saw her facial expression, she didn't seem too happy even as she was laughing and entertaining the guests. Her tanned skin glowed in the many lights, giving her n otherworldly glow. Her bright green eyes where dramatically outlined in black, the way he knew she knew he liked. The short black strapless dress she wore clung to every curve she had, making her receive stares. When the man whom she as talking to suddenly placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her fully on the lips, he felt his blood boil.

Pein was not fine with that.

He had wanted to rush over and break the man's neck. He knew they weren't together, they'd broken up because she said he was always putting his career before her when really, she was the main one keeping it going. She was still his, he still wanted her and he still loved her. She was obviously with someone else, but Pein didn't know if it as anything serious. He said she would purposely bury herself in work just to avoid him. In the mist of all the people her eyes caught contact with his; a million emotions swirled in her green eyes before she broke away contact. He could tell, she had to still love him, and he knew he still loved her.

He saw her excuse herself away from the small crowd, and left out towards the balcony. His feet were moving before he could catch on to what he was doing. He walked out onto the balcony, only glancing at the marvelous view of Konoha before adverting his eyes to Sakura. She was leaning on the railing, fiddling with her fingers.

"You weren't having fun inside?" He spoke, causing her to look up at him. She gave him a small smile, then turned her head back to the view.

"I needed some fresh air." She said lowly. "Why did you come out here?" _Because I wanted to talk to you, I miss you. _

"It was getting to cramped." She only nodded and flipped her hair behind her. She was the perfect party person, he couldn't see why she wouldn't be having fun. She used to have fun everywhere she went.

"How long are you here for?" She picked her drink up from off the table and stood straight.

"A few months, or until I find a reason to stay." He reached and scratched the back of his head, aoid her intense gaze.

Sakura shook her head and frowned deeply, "Pein." He turned towards her again.

"Why now? This… really isn't the best time for you to be here." Her voice was so quiet, almost trembling. Just as he was about to ask her what was wrong, the glass sliding door slammed open and the man from earlier walked in. "There you are babe! I've been lookin' all over for you!" He exclaimed as he looped an arm around her and smashed her to his side. He was kind of wild looking, with his tall spiked brown hair and slit blue eyes. "Awwh, what did I tell you about this?" He asked as he took the glass from Sakuras hand and tossed the contents over the balcony, "You're gonna mess your body up with that crap."

_So they are together. _Pein knew that Sakura was a heavy drinker, she'd always get mad and fight him even when he only threatened to hide it away from her. Whoever this guy was who was currently trying to fix her hair and clothing, seemed a little off to him. He couldn't help but feel aggravated that he was touching her, and she was letting him.

"Karu this is Pein." Sakura announced rather loudly, and pushed the mans hands away, "Pein this is-"

"How's it going? I'm her _boyfriend _Karu." He held out his hand to shake, but Pein only looked at it and dismissed it. Karu blinked and bought his hand back to his side. "So, it was great meeting you by the way." Pein saw how Sakura kept her eyes away from him the whole time with a look on her face that he couldn't figure out.

"Hn."

"Well, we have to get going, I love you music by the way dude." Karu said as he slapped him on the shoulder as he passed him, leading Sakura behind him. She halted in her steps, "We just got here, what's the big rush?" "We have a lot of things to do tomorrow, remember?" Sakura turned back to him, her expression blank, "Goodnight Pein." He watched her disappear and sighed.

_Why now? This really isn't the best time for you to be here._

Just what did she mean by that?

The next day was Saturday; Pein had gotten only little sleep. After seeing Sakura with that guy Karu it had left him a little on the bad side. All he could do about it was accept her decision, and move on. It seemed as though she had, unfortunately. No matter how many ways he looked at him and her, something just didn't sit right about Karu.

"Howdy, Neighbor!" A feminine voice hollered from over the fence. He looked to his right and Saw Kin practically hanging over the tall wooden fence. She climbed over it and landed on her feet. Pein suppressed a sigh as she bounded over, black hair flying behind her.

Kin was Sakuras first cousin, which would explain why they were so close, they even grew up in the same household together. They had the same green eyes, they both had the same fiery temper, the only thing that set them apart was the Pink and black hair. Yet Kin would often be a little more of handful, Pein had no idea how Itachi managed to stay with her after all this time.

"So, how was the party?" She asked. "I couldn't make it, they'd stuck me with an overnight shift and I couldn't find anyone to trade with me."

"It was.. okay."

_Except for the fact that the person who I'm still in love with is with some possessive woman handler._

"Did Sakura go? I know she said she would but I didn't think Karu would let…" Kin stopped her words, blushing and awkwardly scratched the back of her head, not trying to make eye contact with him.

Peins eyebrows slightly came in, "What do you mean you didn't think he would let her?" Kin stumbled and scrambled over her words, trying to fix her mistake. "Um…I mean, you know. I didn't mean to… well, uh-" Kin coughed and slightly turned away, "I forgot I have to finish breakfast, I don't wanna burn anything." With that she ran back over to her own home.

_But Kin doesn't know how to cook, she doesn't even try._

**SAKURA**

Sakura sat on the back patio, looking out at the beach. It was a beautiful summer day outside. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, the birds were chirping, she could see families on the beach playing. Even though the sight made her heart warm; Sakura wasn't the least bit happy.

"Why did he have to come back? Why now of all times?" She lowly asked herself. He came to talk to her last night at the party like he hadn't done her anything. That night he left for America for two years, It tore Sakura apart. She couldn't even get out of bed to go to class or work. All she wanted to do was sleep and be left alone; she had shut herself out from the world. She always felt like he put his career before her, he proved that he did the night he let her walk right out his life, he didn't even try to stop her.

For two years, she didn't hear anything from him. He didn't even call or text her on her birthday or for holidays. He didn't even try to check on her, and Sakura wasn't going to put forth the effort if he didn't even want to. A while after, She had met Karu Yakana at her uncles Fundraiser a year ago. Basically to keep things short, Karu was the son of a wealthy businessman. He was rather…loud and obnoxious; something like Ino. Sakura had found something to love about him, well she thought she did. Things were okay at first and then they started going sour. Over time, she started to see just the kind of monster Karu was. The only person who really knew anything Kin, the others had no idea of it.

She knew her feelings were false about him, she knew she didn't love him but she couldn't leave him. She knew who she was and she knew she had never been afraid of anything her life…up until now. She needed to make sure everyone thought things were good, she needed to stay, she needed to stay until she could finally break free. Sakura wished that she hadn't let everything go on this far, but she did. She just hoped Kin knew how to keep her mouth shut, which meant she would have to monitor her while she was drinking.

Sakura went upstairs to her bedroom to get dressed. Suki, her all white Australian shepherd tailed behind her. She threw on her clothes rather quickly, in a bit of a rush. She chose a white t shirt, and tan skinny jeans along with a pair of golden sandals. She slid on both of her four finger rings, hich had different rings on each column, and then put on her hooped owl earrings. From the master bed, Suki let out a long whine. She was obviously ready to go, she loved the outside. She was a gift from Kiba after Pein left, it was to cheer her up and make her feel better. She was hesitant of the animal at first, then he grew to love her. "How about we go walk downtown and we could even stop to the dog park. Maybe we can go and see Kin, You haven't been there in a while and I'm sure you miss all of your dog friends." Sakura suggested as she applied her foundation and dark eyeliner to her eyes. Suki gave an excited bark and began jumping up and down on the bed. "Just a second," She muttered as she fixed flattened and brushed out her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror one good time before leaving out. Just because she was she was feeling kind of bad, it didn't mean she had to look bad.

The walk to Kins house was kind of a long one, but they both needed the exercise. Sakura took off her sandals and walked along the beach most of her way, it was still early, not even twelve yet so she would be back home before it got dark. Suki ran jogged besides her happily running after a few birds from time to time.

The sea was so beautiful, she almost felt like jumping right in, but she didn't have on the appropriate clothing; she wished she had worn shorts instead of pants. She pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head, which pushed her bangs back revealing her full face.

Her mind somehow went back to Pein, he looked rather happy around all those people. He used to only show visible emotion to her. He was happy, and she wasn't. Sakura shrugged to herself,

_It's whatever I suppose. We've both moved on, no sense on tarrying on the past. I guess it wasn't mean to be afterall. _

She arrived at Kins house a little later, she was glad Itachi wasn't there. Sakura didn't want him to hear what they were talking about. Sakura didn't really like the fact that Kins home just happened to be right next door to Peins house. She was glad he was gone too, she really didn't want to see him.

They sat around the living room, a cup of warm Jasmine tea in there mugs, Sakura was a big fan of Jasmine tea; it always calmed her down. Sakura looked down at the liquid and frowned.

"Kin, about that stuff…about Karu." Sakura spoke so quietly Kin barely heard her.

"What of it?" The other girl answered dryly. Kin really didn't like Karu either, ever since she first met the guy she was against him. She always knew something was off. Her assumption came true when she actually saw and heard it. She had been mad at Sakura for staying and letting it happen.

"If you're worrying about me telling Pein anything, you can relax. Even I know better than to set him off about anything. We don't need any murder trials going on here."

"There won't be a murder trial, and I shouldn't worry if you tell him or not. Not like he cares anyway." Kin slammed her mug down on the table, slightly "How long do you think you can keep hiding this from every one? It's only a matter of time before it comes out, Sakura. If he didn't care he wouldn't-" Kin sighed and sat back down.

"He wouldn't what?"

"Nothing. He wouldn't nothing. But if one more thing happens and I find out about it, I'm telling him myself. You should stop being so stubborn, and you obviously have unfinished business with him." Kin shrugged, "Who am I to give advice? I just wish you two would talk."

Sakura stood up, "I didn't come here for you to try and play cupid again, Kin. Just keep you nose out of it and leave it alone!" She stormed out of the house, slamming the door loudly behind her.

_This… is going to be so very interesting. _

**REVIEW**


End file.
